Affaire de coeur
by Lixette
Summary: Un ministre scandaleux, un mois au manoir, un procès à gagner, le charme d'une soirée
1. Prologue

« Miss Granger ! Un mot, une information sur ce scandale qui remue toute la société magique ? »

Ladite Miss Granger continua son chemin. Son visage était dénué de tout sentiment, mais on pouvait lire au fond des ses yeux noisette un profond désespoir. Elle entra dans son bureau et ferma vite la porte avant que ces fouineurs de journalistes n'entrent dans son « havre de paix ». Etre avocate, héroïne de guerre et meilleure élève de sa promotion n'était pas une addition qui annonçait une vie tranquille sans dérangements ! Et Hermione Granger le savait bien. Elle rajusta son chemisier blanc et plissa sa jupe crayon noir. Elle s'avança jusque son bureau et déposa la lourde pile de dossier qu'elle transportait. Une note vola dans son bureau. Elle maudissait tous ces journalistes ! Ne pouvait-elle pas travailler en paix !

_Miss Granger,  
J'ai déplaisir de t'annoncer que nous allons devoir collaborer pour cette affaire on ne peut plus scandaleuse. A cet effet, j'organise une réunion dans mon manoir ce soir à 19h30.  
Ne sois pas en retard !  
Drago Malefoy_

Ce Malefoy, toujours le mot pour vous réconforter ! Bien sur, il avait fallu que cette fouine agaçante intègre le département de la justice magique ! Si le juge ne condamne pas notre cher Premier ministre magique, à savoir Cormac Maclaggen, Hermione s'est promis de le faire elle-même… Se payer des prostitués n'avait déjà pas plût à la société magique mais détourner l'argent du ministère, c'était la totale ! Et bien sûr, qui avait été nommée avocat commis d'office pour défendre la société sorcière ? Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy !  
Elle appréhendait beaucoup cette réunion avec lui. Mais, elle allait essayer de ne pas l'égorger !


	2. Chapter 1

Merci de prendre le temps de lire ce tout petit prologue. J'ajoute le tout premier petit chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Je voulais remercier dray86 : contente que ça te plaise.  
Bonne lecture !

************************************************** ********************************  
Actuellement, Hermione était aussi stressée que lors de sa toute première plaidoirie. Elle avait un espèce de truc qui se nouait dans son estomac et ses joues étaient de vrais brasiers. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de réussir son chignon strict, mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il se défaisait continuellement. Tout allait de travers ! Sa jupe était toute froissée, son chemisier tâché, son visage était vermeil ! Elle accordait peu d'importance à l'apparence physique mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas de Malefoy.

« Ron, aurais-tu vu mes escarpins noirs ?

-Tu vas encore en réunion ?! Mais Mione, et notre dîner romantique ? demanda Ron avec les escarpins à la main.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, mais c'est le monde magique qui est en jeux !

-Eh bien, notre couple est aussi en jeux ! hurla Ron

-Si tu ne peux pas comprendre que mon métier est important, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble ! Et depuis longtemps je crois ! cria une Hermione à bout de stress et de fatigue.  
-Très bien. Au revoir, répliqua Ron.  
-Au revoir ! dit Hermione sur le même ton. »  
Ron quitta leur appartement en claquant la porte. Finalement, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Hermione savait qu'entre Ron et elle, ce n'était plus la passion comme au premier jour. Ils se disputaient tout le temps. Ça en devenait violent parfois. Et puis, il y avait ce dîner, prévu depuis longtemps, qu'elle avait lamentablement oublié. Son travail lui prenait beaucoup trop de temps. Après cette affaire, Hermione se promit de sortir plus souvent.  
Avec cette mésaventure, Hermione n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il lui restait moins de cinq minutes pour se préparer et transplaner ! Elle se coiffa à la va vite, pris le premier pantalon qui lui passait sous la main et lança un sort à son chemisier pour faire disparaître la tâche. Elle enfila une chaussure et transplana sans un regard sur son allure, un escarpin à la main.

Drago se regardait dans le miroir. Il n'était pas tiré à quatre épingles comme il avait l'habitude de l'être. Il était nerveux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été seul dans la même pièce ou le même couloir que Grangie. Drago se souvint de la dernière fois où il avait croisé le regard de la jeune grynffondor. C'était le jour où il avait appris qu'Astoria le trompais et était de mèche avec un pédophile. Ce jour là, il eût envie de se liquéfier. Il comprit également les raison pour lesquelles il préférait inconsciemment Daphné.  
« Maître, Bucky se charge de vous annoncer que votre amie Miss Granger est arrivée. Elle patiente dans le petit salon de l'aile ouest du manoir.  
-Merci Bucky . »  
Drago allait rire il le sentait. Son elfe de maison s'appelait Bucky ! Il sourit sarcastiquement. Cette soirée s'annonçait amusante.


End file.
